Want To Love You More
by YuriChan220
Summary: Ms. Koizumi is in love with Ms. Hoshizora, her best friend for a long time. And fortunately, the latter feels the same way.


**Want To Love You More**

 **Pairing: Ms. Koizumi x Ms. Hoshizora**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Well, everyone! Time for something new~! I noticed that they added the other Muse mothers to the New Story character selection, meaning that I can write about them~! So why not start with Ms. Koizumi and Ms. Hoshizora~?**

 **Enjoy~**

Koizumi sits in the living room with her best friend, Hoshizora next to her. Their daughters are out on a date with Maki right now and their other friend Nishikino is dating Minami as well. Koizumi giggles at the thought of her daughter gushing about another yuri sight she is probably seeing at the moment, her nose bleeding at excessive amounts and then fainting with a smile on her face. Hoshizora takes notice after sipping her tea.

"Something wrong, nya?" she asks.

"Hm? Oh, nothing! I just thought of my daughter just now," Koizumi answers.

"She's only been gone for 15 minutes. You miss her already, nya~?"

"Silly, of course! A mother needs to worry."

There is silence again with the two of them just sitting there, drinking tea. Koizumi can't stop stealing glances at her best friend for some reason. Her heart starts beating rapidly and her face is a shade of pink. She clearly knows why: she's in love with Hoshizora. For a while now, she has had these feelings ever since they first met, the time she and her daughter introduced themselves to Hozhizora and her daughter. And for years, she may have noticed that the cat loving brunette was sharing the same feelings as her, considering how affectionate she is around her. However, she never actually told her true feelings to her best friend. It may be too late or maybe she still has a chance. Either way, Koizumi decides to cut to the chase and swallows hard.

"U-ummmm, Hoshizora-chan?" The soft spoken mother says.

"Hm? What is it, nya?" The brunette sets down her tea and faces her.

Koizumi's face becomes redder the moment her best friend faces her. "U-ummm…well…I want to…say something very important!"

"Hehe! Well, go on, nya~! Tell me~!"

Koizumi swallows hard again. It's now or never. "Hozhizora-chan….ummmm…d-do you have someone you like?"

Hoshizora giggles again. "You reeaaally want to know~?"

"Y-yes! I do! _" Goodness, I sound like my daughter right now!_ She thinks.

"Weeeeeellll~! I know this person very well."

"Yes?"

"This person is very pretty, gentle and kind."

"Go on."

"Aaannnnd…this person always thinks of others before herself."

Koizumi realizes that all of those facts Hoshizora put out…were actually….

"Wait a minute…" the greenette says. "You mean…you like….me?"

The brunette winks. "You're correct~!"

Koizumi cups both hands to her mouth with happy tears threatening to spill. "Hoshizora-chan….oh, my gosh! Y-you have no idea how happy that makes me!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Because…I feel the same way! I love you, Hoshizora-chan!"

The cat loving mother smiles and scoots closer to the green haired woman. "I'm very glad, nya….you feel that way."

The two intertwine hands and press their foreheads together. Both of them feel extremely happy at the moment now that they know each other's true feelings.

"Hoshizora-chan…." Koizumi whispers.

"Nya~!" Hoshizora purrs.

Looking up at her best friend, Koizumi caresses her cheek. "Hoshizora-chan, ever since my daughter has become a yuri fan, it made me love yuri as well! That's why I totally support her dating your daughter and Maki-chan, too!"

"I feel the same, nya~!" Hoshizora says as she puts her hand on Koizumi's. "Oh, I so feel the same way!"

"So…Hoshizora-chan…"

"Of course, Koizumi-chan, nya~!"

The two lean in and kiss each other on the lips. Their hands remain intertwined as the kiss continues until Koizumi lies on her back with Hoshizora on top. Tongues caress each other and soft moans are heard from both of them. They really needed it after holding in their feelings for so long and now they are letting it all out by simply passionately kissing. However, they pull away due to lack of oxygen and are panting from the kiss.

"H-Hoshizora-chan…"

"Koizumi-chan, nya…"

The gentle woman wraps her arms around the brunette and pulls her close. They close their eyes with smiles on their faces.

"I love you, nya~!"

"I love you too, Hoshizora-chan…."

* * *

 **A/N: This is my first time writing about these two, so sorry if it's short. Hehe! And hey, why not make it up as I go along since the mothers have little screen time.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~**


End file.
